The glycolytic and lipid metabolism of epidermis will be examined in relation to differentiation and cornification of the epidermis. To provide models for the various stages of differentiation from germinative to horny cells, organ culture of fetal skin will be employed. Cultures will be grown in media supplemented in various ways to produce replicating and differentiating epidermis. Metabolism of glucose and patterns of lipogenesis will be assessed at various stages of differentiation and related to selective synthesis of proteins, mitotic activity and morphology. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Freinkel, R.K. Lipid metabolism during epidermal differentiation. III International Symposium on Early Diabetes. Camerini-Davalos, R.A., editor, 1975, in press. Freinkel, R.D. and Wier, K.A. Changing patterns of C14 histidine and H3 leucine into epidermal protein during differentiation of fetal rat skin. J. of Invest. Derm., Dec. 1975.